


Should Have Known

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Sadstuck, Tumblr: imagineyourotp, oh my god i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP both getting shot and falling just far enough away from each otter that only their fingertips touch as they slide out of consciousness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the ImagineYourOTP post in the summary.  
> Oh my goodness, this is sad and I'm sorry

You should have known they were going to follow you.  
You should have known, as you and Jake danced close together at the club even when the group of drunk guys jeered at you, spit at you, threw their drinks at you for being young and in love that they wouldn't let you go with a few homophobic slurs.  
But you didn't, as you walked out of the club with Jake tucked, flushed and giggling, under your arm, you had no idea they were only a few steps behind you.  
If you would have known you wouldn't have suggested you two take the shortcut to your apartment, ducking through the long, dark alley.  
Jake's murmuring to you, rambling about something you don't really care about but you listen to all the same because he's your boyfriend and you love him and all of the endearingly-accented yet usually stupid things that tumble out of his mouth. You nod and chuckle accordingly, pushing your shades up into your spiked hair so you can see better in the dark alleyway.  
Every once in a while you think you hear something behind you, strong footfalls or a piece of garbage being disturbed, but when you turn all you see are churning shadows and far-off streetlights, and you count it off as your ears playing tricks on you. It's dark and you're not entirely sure of your surroundings--of course you're going to be hearing things.  
A shiver suddenly goes through your whole body, even though it's not THAT cold outside and you're wearing a jacket, plus Jake is tucked tightly under your arm. He doesn't notice, of course, he's too wrapped up in his story about something Jane said to him the night before. Boy's always been a little dense, or maybe a lot dense as your breath obviously quickens in little puffs in the December air, and your long legs speed up their pace, orange shoes scuffing on the concrete more than usual.  
You start to hear the noises more frequently as you speed up but then there was a hand gripping tight on the hood of your jacket and you keep running for a second before snapping back, almost comically, bringing a very confused Jake the several inches with you. He makes an indignant noise, almost like a squawk, and you both spin around to face the person holding you captive.  
He's someone from the bar, one of the guys who was shaming you for trying to have a good night out at a club with the guy you love, and the other three that step out from the darkness behind him are, too.  
"What do you want?" you snarl, amber eyes narrowing.  
"To teach you faggots a lesson." the main one snorts, his eyes narrowed dangerously as well. He pulls you by the collar of your jacket so close that you can feel his breath hot on your face, reeking of alcohol.  
"A lesson? A lesson for what, numbnuts?" you shoot back. Anger flares in his cold eyes.  
"That ain't natural. What you and that little abomination got goin' on. It's against the bible." he growls, motioning to where Jake had disentangled himself from you and was standing, confused-looking, a few feet away from you.  
"We're not hurting any of you. We're just trying to get home." you hiss through your teeth.  
He says something you can't make out through the holler as Jake's drunken mind finishes processing the situation and he throws himself in the air towards one of the guys, your boyfriend has always been such a reckless little thing, but before he can tackle the guy to the ground the man, terrified expression on his face, pulls a gun from the inside of his coat and aims it right at Jake's chest, not even hesitating before shooting him right in the chest.  
The force of the up-close bullet pushes him backwards. Time seems to slow down as he falls to the ground, fear and shock flickering on his features as he hits the cement, bouncing up before skidding a few inches on his back and he's getting his coat dirty, he loves that coat and there's blood seeping through the hole in the front of that coat but it's not just a hole in the coat, there's a hole through his torso now, that bullet ripped right through him like he was nothing. He's gasping, eyes wild as those rough, thick hands go to his chest, the blood spreading faster through the fabric and now covering his hands and you can just watch, stunned. Your blood turns to ice in your veins.  
"Oh, shit, man! He's going to fucking die! You killed him, what the fuck!" a different guy yells, turning to run back through the alley.  
Your head jerks back towards the panicking men, your eyes wide and exposed, filled with terror and brimming with tears.  
Your sudden movement draw their attention back to you.  
"Shit, you have to get him, too. He saw. We'll go to jail, you dumbass." the one holding you says shakily to the one with the gun, who nods and gulps loudly.  
He aims it at you, shakes his head, and with a loud bang and a piercing pain, there's a hole in your torso and the man is pushing you down onto the ground, then he's running, running far away from you, leaving you alone and bleeding in the alley.  
"J-Jake.." you gasp, turning your head to look at him where he lies, too far away, face already turned to you.  
"Dirk. I'm sorry, chap. I couldn't.." his voice is weak, his breathing slow as he utters words that, if this were a movie, would have you cackling uncontrollably at the irony. You try to laugh a little but you start coughing hard.  
You feel something warm and sticky spreading all over your chest and the hands you've gotten pressed against your wound, and after you cough you taste the iron of blood. It's getting harder and harder to breathe, and you're feeling more and more weightless. Your eyelids droop--it's suddenly really, really hard to stay awake. You can barely even choke out three words to Jake, reaching out to him.  
"I love you." you murmur. You're so close to him, yet so far that as your eyes try to shut more you can only touch his fingertips, cooling against your own.  
"I love you too, Dirk. Forever and always." you can barely hear him, he's being so quiet. He brushes his fingertips along yours shakily, giving you a little smile. You return it shakily, eyes on his face as your breathing slows, as your heartbeat declines to a stop, your eyes on his face and your fingertips brushing his as you fade out of consciousness for the last time.


End file.
